


a plea to the dying.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Jisung hanyalah seseorang yang ingin mati dan Minho tugasnya hanya mendengar isi hati.





	a plea to the dying.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimers: stray kids adalah boy group keluaran jyp entertainment. judul berasal dari judul puisi milik emilie autumn. seluruhnya bukan punya saya dan saya tidak menerima keuntungan materil apapun dari ini.

**/ 1 /**

 

J.One akan merilis lagu terbaru lagi, artikel berkata.

Jemari Minho menggeser layar, membaca sebuah artikel di salah satu portal berita. J.One akan merilis lagu terbaru lagi, belum disebutkan tanggal pastinya, tetapi kabar ini jelas membahagiakan untuk Minho yang notabene seorang penggemar baru. Ia kenal lagu-lagu J.One dari salah satu pemutar lagu  _ online _ dan lagu-lagu pemuda itu bagus sekali untuk ukuran seorang pemula. Lagu-lagunya membangkitkan semangat, tak heran jika banyak yang menyukainya. Jempolnya terus menggeser layar ke bawah, membaca tiap komentar yang disajikan warganet atas berita. Ada beragam komentar memberikan dukungan untuk  _ comeback _ J.One, biarpun ada juga beberapa yang menjatuhkan. Semua orang selalu dapat menemukan alasan untuk membenci. Bukankah kau tidak bisa memuaskan keinginan semua orang?

Jemarinya dengan sigap menyukai komentar-komentar positif dan meninggalkan jejak berupa komentar,  _ ‘J.One, semangat untuk  _ comeback _ nya!’ _ . Bus berhenti tepat saat Minho memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Bergegas ia mengeluarkan payung seraya melangkah turun. Tangannya membuka payung transparan dan kakinya menapak di lantai besi halte kecil sebelum berbelok menuju trotoar. 

Jihyo sudah menunggunya terlalu lama. 

.

.

.

“Sudah kubilang, datangnya yang cepat!”

Adalah Jihyo yang telah berdiri seraya berkacak pinggang, menatap tajam Minho (yang hanya bisa tersenyum memohon ampun, salahnya juga karena mengulur waktu di apartemen). Sudah dipesankan kepadanya untuk datang segera menggantikan Jihyo yang ada urusan keluarga. Woojin sedang mengambil cuti sakit dan mereka belum mendapatkan pengganti Mina yang mengundurkan diri. Jeongin masih magang, masih belum bisa melakukan hal berat seperti berjaga sampai malam. Hanya ucapan, “Maaf,” yang lolos dari mulutnya ditambah dengan senyum penuh rasa bersalah. Saat meletakkan tasnya di loker, Minho menatap sekitar dan barulah ia menyadari ada yang kurang.

“Jeonginnie mana?”

“Beli makanan. Katanya kalau mau nitip, lewat  _ chat _ .” Dijawab tanpa melihat Minho. Buru-buru Jihyo mengambil mantelnya dan payung lipat dari dalam loker. Loker pun dikunci dan kuncinya dikantungi, memang Jihyo dapat menjadi sekretif seperti itu, “Aku duluan. Tutup aja gedung kalau kamu capek. Jangan maksain diri.”

Minho hanya tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan. Matanya menatap punggung Jihyo yang ditelan pintu tertutup sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam bilik.

Harinya akan segera dimulai.

//

Belum ada yang menelpon hari ini. Dan itu membuat harinya terasa lebih mudah. Nasi kotak yang dibelikan Jeongin telah ludes selagi menunggu. Tinggal beberapa puluh menit lagi sampai waktunya berakhir dan ia dengan terpaksa harus menutup  _ hotline _ . Terpaksa. Mata Minho tidak sekuat itu untuk berjaga hingga tengah malam dan Woojin sang manusia nokturnal belum sembuh benar. Dan Jihyo benar, ia tidak boleh memaksakan diri.

Biarpun pekerjaannya hanya mendengarkan isi hati dan memberi sedikit solusi jika diperlukan, ia harus sehat baik secara fisik maupun mental. Karena yang ia dengarkan adalah ratapan putus asa, kata-kata depresif, dan akan berbahaya sekali jika ia dalam kondisi rentan. Karena ini berasal dari organisasi swasta, upahnya tidak besar. Tapi bukankah hal yang baik jika dapat menyelamatkan nyawa orang?

Pemikirannya terputus saat terdengar dering telepon. Bergegas Minho mengangkat telepon dan mulai berkata.

“Halo? Dengan  _ hotline _ Jangan Bunuh Diri di sini. Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

Ada hening beberapa lama dihiasi suara sesenggukan. Sudah biasa. Tidak semua orang dapat langsung berbicara. Ada waktu beberapa puluh menit, beberapa jam yang tersedia menunggu mereka sanggup berbicara (dan Minho selalu bisa menunggu, selama apapun itu). Setelah tiga menit merayap dalam hening diwarnai suara isak, barulah lawan bicaranya di telepon bercakap.

“Ini Jisung.”

Jisung. Jisung yang  _ itu _ .

“Ya, Jisung?” Mendengar suara pemuda itu membuat beban di pundaknya berkurang. Setidaknya Jisung mencoba untuk bertahan lebih lama.  _ Syukurlah. _ “Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, aku selalu mendengarkan. Seperti biasa. Ya?”

Hening cukup lama tercipta. Beberapa menit kemudian barulah Jisung berbicara dengan suara tercekat.

“Aku mau mati.”

.

.

.

Dari seluruh penelpon, Minho paling mengingat Jisung.

Mungkin karena Jisung yang paling sering menelpon. Mungkin karena suara Jisung yang entah mengapa terdengar begitu jauh tetapi familiar. Mungkin karena Jisung selalu menangis di telepon—yang membuat Minho merasa kasihan. Hampir semua telepon dari Jisung Minho yang mengangkat, membuatnya lebih mengerti keluh kesah Jisung dibandingkan siapapun. Setelah ia menutup kantor dan kembali ke apartemennya, masih terngiang di kepala akan apa saja yang dikatakan Jisung padanya. Tak peduli bahwa air  _ shower _ membasahi tubuhnya dan wangi pakaiannya berganti menjadi lebih lembut, perkataan Jisung masih terngiang di benaknya.

Pemuda itu selalu berkata bahwa ia tak tahan lagi, bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Jisung tidak pernah menyebut apapun selain hidupnya sangat berat. Pemuda itu berbincang seakan hidupnya paling berat di dunia. Minho tidak menghakimi karena hei, bukankah kapasitas tiap orang dalam menghadapi sesuatu berbeda-beda? Apa yang berat bagi Jisung belum tentu berat bagi Minho, bukan? Dan berlaku juga sebaliknya?

Dan Minho mendengarkan seraya berusaha menguatkan, tanpa peduli bahwa mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan orang yang ingin bunuh diri juga dapat mengikis mentalnya. Ini pekerjaannya, hal yang ia aminkan di tiap langkah. Pekerjaannya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain biarpun tanpa bertatap muka, biarpun hanya melalui telepon. Hanya satu hari, hanya beberapa menit, hanya sedikit pun sangat berarti karena tahukah kau jika hidup orang dapat diputarbalikkan dalam hitungan menit?

Tangannya menekan tombol  _ power _ mesin pembuat kopi. Pemutar lagu memutar salah satu lagu J.One. Terdengar  _ aku akan menguatkanmu, aku akan menjagamu _ , menggaung di dinding kamar. Ingin Minho memberikan lagu ini untuk Jisung, berharap ia pun turut dikuatkan sepertinya.

.

.

.

**/ 2 /**

 

“Kak Jihyo?”

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandang dari makan siangnya menuju Minho di seberang. Woojin sudah kembali dari cutinya, ditambah mereka mendapatkan Chaeyoung dan Dahyun sebagai personil tambahan. Masih dicari orang-orang yang rela digaji rendah untuk mendengar tumpahan hati mereka yang putus asa. Bukannya apa,  _ hotline _ ini gratis dan dibiayai dari sumbangan-sumbangan ala kadar dari organisasi beserta sponsornya. Ada kalanya para aktivis kaya datang dan memberikan lebih banyak uang. Tapi lebih baik jika uang itu disimpan untuk kepentingan yang lebih mendesak.

Mungkin hanya orang-orang dengan hati terlalu besar seperti mereka lah yang rela duduk di sini. Minho tidak berhati sebesar itu, tapi sesuatu mengubahnya di suatu malam hingga ia mengiyakan ajakan kakak tingkatnya mengurus  _ hotline _ ini setelah lulus. Ia hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak mahasiswa baru lulus yang kehilangan arah setelah lepas dari pendidikan. Terombang-ambing tanpa tujuan, menjadikan ini sebagai tujuan sementaranya. Jihyo berbeda. Gadis itu terpanggil untuk bergerak dalam bidang kemanusiaan. Gadis itu seorang penolong, seorang malaikat yang rela mengulurkan tangannya menebar berkah di bumi. Jeongin juga, sekalipun ia masih mahasiswa magang, ia tengah merancang masa depannya yang gemerlap.

Berbeda dengan Minho.

“… tumben manggil Kak. Mau apa?”

Minho berdeham, “Ada telepon dari Jisung?”

Kening Jihyo berkerut saat ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat, “Enggak?” Dikatakannya dengan sebuah gelengan, “Coba tanya Jeongin.”

“Jeonginnie?”

Jeongin yang baru saja hendak melangkah ke dalam bilik menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar panggilan itu. Ia berpikir, diam sebelum menggeleng pelan, “Enggak ada. Kenapa, Kak?”

Dahyun dan Chaeyoung baru bekerja hari ini, jelas mereka tidak mendengar. Jisung hanya akan menelpon di malam hari (dia yang bilang kalau di siang hari ia sibuk sekali) dan sekarang baru jam makan siang.

Jisung tidak menelpon selama hampir dua minggu. Pembicaraan terakhirnya adalah dengan Jihyo, tentang keinginan untuk menyerah (iya, Minho selalu bertanya pada siapapun tentang obrolan mereka dengan Jisung—Jihyo sampai menatapnya aneh dan berkata, “Kamu kayak orang kasmaran.” Hei, dia hanya khawatir!). Setelah itu tidak ada telepon lagi hingga nyaris dua minggu. Mengingat isi obrolan Jihyo dengan Jisung, mau tak mau pikiran Minho merambat ke kemungkinan terburuk. Bahwa Jisung telah menyerah dan pergi (dan hatinya nyeri—berarti ia gagal menyelamatkan orang, bukankah begitu?).

Belum lagi berita tentang kecelakaan yang dialami J.One beberapa hari yang lalu. Sang penyanyi ditemukan kritis, tengah mengalami fase koma, dan sampai sekarang tidak diketahui lagi kabarnya. Mengingat saat ini begitu banyak berita artis yang terlibat kecelakaan, mungkin Korea Selatan harus memperketat aturannya tentang berkendara. Sebagaimana seorang penggemar, tentu saja pikirannya tak jenak memikirkan hidup mati snag idola.

Perasaannya tidak sedang tenang untuk bekerja. Yang mana akan berbahaya untuknya. Dimintanya izin untuk pulang lebih cepat dan untungnya, Jihyo mengerti dan mengizinkan.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu dan Jisung barulah menelpon di tengah malam. Minho yang tengah bertarung melawan kantuk di bilik (dan aroma ayam goreng camilan tengah malam Woojin tidak membantu sama sekali) langsung terbuka lebar matanya saat mendengar dering telepon. Tanpa membuang waktu, Minho langsung menggeser kursinya dan mengangkat telepon.

“Halo?”

“Terima kasih, Tuhan. Ini Minho.”

Ia kenal suara ini. Ia  _ sangat kenal _ suara putus asa ini.

“Jisung?”

“Maaf, aku baru bisa menelpon. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi.” Suara Jisung masih sesenggukan. Tenggorokannya tampak tercekik. Samar-samar di belakang ia dapat mendengar suara  _ bip bip bip _ samar (namun ia tidak mau berspekulasi macam-macam), “Dan aku merasa seperti sampah.”

Tengah malam kemudian dihabiskan dengan cerita dari Jisung (mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut sebagai curahan hati). Seperti biasa, Minho mendengarkan tiap kata. Jisung tampak kepayahan saat berbicara, entah apa yang terjadi di belakang sana, Minho jelas cemas. Tapi dibiarkannya karena ia tahu, Jisung masih ingin menumpahkan teriakan-teriakan di kepalanya, bisikan-bisikan iblis yang menggelayutinya. Benar, memang. Iblis itu terus berbisik, berbisik, dan berbisik hingga Jisung menyerah.

“Jadi aku mulai mencobanya. Aku mencoba bunuh diri dan lihatlah aku sekarang.” Jisung tertawa pahit, “Aku menyesal kenapa aku gagal.”

“Kau tahu, Jisung? Aku percaya jika semua orang punya maksud dan tujuan atas hidupnya.” Minho mulai berkata. Nadanya dibuat sehalus dan selembut mungkin, “Maksudku, kau mungkin tidak tahu, tetapi mungkin bagi orang lain kau sangat berarti. Mungkin kau adalah mentarinya orang lain. Mungkin ada banyak di luar sana yang sangat, sangat menyayangimu.  _ You are matters and valid. _ ”

Jisung tertawa di seberang. Tawanya getir.

“ _ Valid _ , ya?”

.

.

.

“Boleh aku minta nomormu?”

Adalah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Jisung di suatu hari. Minho mengangkat alis keheranan. Kondisi Jisung sudah membaik seiring waktu, katanya ia sudah dapat beraktivitas seperti biasa. Katanya juga ia mulai bertemu dengan teman-temannya agar pikirannya lebih tenang. Permintaan itu tercetus begitu saja saat Jisung tahu bahwa yang mengangkat teleponnya adalah Minho. Tercetus dengan nada ringan tanpa suara isak.

Dan entah mengapa, Minho merasa bahwa ia pernah mendengar suara asli Jisung di suatu tempat—bukan melalui telepon  _ hotline _ , di tempat lain, di okasi lain.

Tapi di mana dan kapan?

“Kenapa?”

“Kupikir—” Jisung berdeham, “—aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam. Dan aku butuh teman cerita. Boleh?”

Awalnya ragu, tetapi setelah berpikir panjang Minho menjawab, “ … baiklah.”

Minho menyebutkan nomornya melalui telepon. Jihyo pasti akan ribut jika tahu apa yang ia lakukan (katanya, memberikan informasi pribadi operator melalui  _ hotline _ itu melanggar kode etik), tapi apa salahnya? Toh ia juga menolong orang di sini, ia berusaha untuk mencegah Jisung bunuh diri. Dipikirnya jika ia mengetahui kontak Jisung atau sebaliknya, ia lebih mudah memantau Jisung. Ia akan lebih mudah menjaga Jisung dan menguatkannya agar tidak menyerah.

“Biar aku yang  _ chat _ kamu duluan, oke?”

.

.

.

Jisung mengirimkan  _ chat _ tepat saat Minho selesai makan malam. Hanya  _ chat _ singkat dengan tulisan,  _ ‘Ini Jisung. Simpan nomorku, ya.’ _ Minho belum sempat membalas saat sesuatu menyedot perhatiannya. Foto profil Jisung dari aplikasi  _ chat _ .

Ia kenal dengan wajah itu. Bukankah itu wajah J.One?

Jarinya langsung dengan sigap membuka profil Jisung, dan jantung Minho seakan berhenti saat mengetahuinya. Han Jisung. Dari Seoul. Status terakhirnya tentang bersiap menghadapi rekaman. Tangan Minho gemetar setelahnya, masih gemetar saat ia mengetik balasan. Bagaimana tidak, yang selama ini menelpon dan mengeluh ia ingin mati adalah idolanya. Idolanya yang selama ini menguatkannya dan memberikannya semangat untuk terus berjuang.

Bagaimana hatinya tidak hancur?

[  _ J.One itu kamu?  _ ]

Tidak sampai lima menit, Minho menerima balasannya.

[ _ Iya. Jangan bilang siapapun. Aku percaya sama Minho.  _ ]

.

.

.

**/ 3 /**

 

“Kau ini bodoh atau apa?”

Jisung menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Bibir bawahnya digigit. Ia tahu ini salahnya, salahnya karena lebih memilih membenturkan mobil ke perbatasan jalan alih-alih mencari jurang terdekat. Jika ia jatuh dari jurang, ia tidak akan ditemukan orang-orang. Dibiarkan mati sesuai apa yang ia pinta. Buktinya, ia hanya koma. Ia hanya mati selama dua minggu, bukan selamanya. Bukan seperti yang Jisung inginkan.

Kecelakaan waktu itu adalah upayanya untuk pergi.

Jisung masih ingin mati. Jisung tidak tahan lagi. Di malam sebelum kecelakaan, pikirannya kalut akan banyak hal. Sampai ia membawa mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan dan pohon. Sampai kakinya menginjak pedal gas sampai habis dengan harap itu akan membawanya mati. Malaikat maut tampak bagai kawan yang lama tak jumpa, yang mengulurkan tangan mengajaknya ke tempat yang lebih indah dibanding dunia. Kematian tampak seperti undangan gratis menuju tempat yang lebih membahagiakan. Dan kau tahu? Jisung ingin.

Jisung harus memikirkan metode lain yang lebih efektif. Metode yang dapat mencabut nyawanya dalam hitungan detik.

“Maaf.”

“Seharusnya hari ini kau sudah ada di panggung acara musik.” Kepalanya semakin ditundukkan dalam tatkala menerima cecar, “Tapi waktu itu kau malah bertindak bodoh. Penggemarmu kecewa berat, kau tahu?”

“Maafkan aku.”

Terdengar tidak tulus, tapi memang benar.

Untuk percobaan bunuh dirinya ia tidak merasa bersalah.

Managernya menghela napas tak sabaran. Jisung masih menunduk dalam, barulah kepalanya diangkat setelah managernya menghela napas menyerah.

“Bersiaplah untuk rekaman.”

.

.

.

Sejak kapan ini terjadi?

Mungkin sejak ia debut. Mungkin sejak jauh, jauh saat ia masih menjadi  _ trainee _ . Mungkin juga baru-baru ini. Atau mungkin lebih jauh daripada itu. Jisung ingat semasa kecil, tali yang menjuntai seakan memanggil untuk memeluk erat leher. Pemandangan di bawah gedung tinggi menggoda untuk dicumbui. Seiring langkahnya menjadi dewasa, semakin dekat ia dengan kematian. Ada satu hal yang ia inginkan sejak dulu, yaitu menjadi penyanyi.

Itu alasannya menjadi  _ trainee _ . Itu alasannya terus mencoba melangkah, terus berjuang biarpun tubuh dan pikirannya letih.

Jisung tahu ia seharusnya banyak bersyukur. Ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk debut biarpun agak tertinggal, terlebih lagi debut solo. Ia mendapatkan para penggemar yang suportif, sekalipun tetap ada komentar-komentar tidak enak yang tertangkap mata. Ada ribuan  _ trainee _ di luar sana yang tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk debut. Ada ratusan idola yang terpaksa berhenti karena tidak ada yang mendukung. Jisung termasuk beruntung—tapi bagaimana caranya ia merasa beruntung jika kepalanya selalu memaki kalau ia tidak pernah cukup?

Lihat, teman-temannya yang telah debut mendahuluinya? Atau sesama pemula yang memiliki penggemar lebih banyak dan telah menyabet beberapa penghargaan? Seakan Jisung dihentikan oleh waktu, tanpa ada kuasa melangkah lebih jauh. Hanya bisa melihat sekitarnya maju dengan cepat, terus melangkah ke depan. Jisung di mana? Di tempat semula. Tidak ada perubahan.

Terakhir kali ia mengatakan hal itu pada managernya, ia dibilang tidak bersyukur.

Satu jam kemudian, goresan pertamanya terpatri di tangan. Darah merah merekah, mengalir hangat dari tangan. Perasaan Jisung seperti melayang tinggi, lega.

.

.

.

Letih dirinya.

Di malam hari, Jisung menemukan dirinya duduk di hadapan kertas dan pena. Selagi pemutar lagu memutar melodi yang sama, tangannya terus bergerak menulis. Kepalanya berputar, menggali-gali kata-kata yang cukup cantik untuk menjadi penyemangat. Dirangkainya menjadi sebuah lagu indah. Dinyanyikannya bersamaan dengan melodi yang terus diulang-ulang.

Sejauh ini, yang ia tuliskan hanya lagu-lagu cerah. Yang ia nyanyikan hanya lagu-lagu yang dapat memeluk di kala kedinginan, menguatkan di kala rapuh, mencerahkan hari-hari yang mendung. Kontras dengan pikirannya yang selalu dilingkupi kegelapan.

Karena ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Karena biarpun ia terluka di sana sini, ia ingin mencoba menguatkan orang lain. Karena itulah Jisung tersenyum lebar di depan kamera, bertingkah bodoh demi menciptakan tawa. Orang-orang hanya tahu Jisung yang bodoh dan cerah, tanpa tahu Jisung yang sekarat dalam tiap tarik napas. Tiap kali ia tersenyum demi menghibur, kulitnya seakan dirobek dan direnggut. Tapi tak apa, Jisung tak keberatan.

Biarlah Jisung yang sayapnya patah. Biarlah Jisung yang napasnya tercerabut dalam tiap embusnya. Orang lain jangan. Penggemarnya jangan.

.

.

.

“Enggak apa, kan?”

“Apanya?”

“Maksudku, kau artis.”

“Enggak apa. Kan Minho temanku.”

Minho awalnya ragu saat Jisung mengajaknya suatu hari menghabiskan sore di kafe. Mungkin karena status Jisung yang artis. Jisung tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Ia hanya sedang ingin bersama dengan seseorang, seseorang yang dapat ia jadikan tong sampah dadakan. Tetapi di sinilah mereka akhirnya, duduk berhadapan di hadapan dua iris kue dan dua cangkir kopi. Hanya pertemuan sederhana, dan itu sudah cukup untuk Jisung.

“Jadi, Jisung,” Minho menggeser tempat duduknya, menggeser cangkir kopinya sebelum ia menatap Jisung lembut, “bagaimana kabarmu?”

“Masih seperti sampah.” Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jisung merasa bersalah saat mengucapkan kenyataan. Terlambat. Bibir bawahnya digigit pelan, takut akan apapun reaksi Minho berkat jawabannya. “Tapi tidak separah kemarin.”

Setelah itu, hening merambat di antara keduanya. Jisung meneguk kopinya, ekor matanya memperhatikan Minho yang memakan  _ red velvet _ nya dalam diam. Pemuda itu tampak santai, tampak tidak terganggu akan jawabannya. Satu tegukan kopi, tangan Minho kemudian mendarat di atas punggung tangan Jisung di meja. Mata Minho menatap lurus matanya, tanpa ada apapun kecuali kelembutan.

“Kau sudah ke psikolog? Aku punya kenalan psikolog yang baik. Dia seniorku. Kalau kau ada waktu, akan kukenalkan dia padamu.”

“… enggak.” Menggeleng ragu dirinya. Sejauh ini agensinya tidak pernah peduli masalahnya, tidak pernah membantu mencarikannya solusi (selain, “Itu tuh cuma di kepalamu doang,” yang mana terdengar seperti omong kosong). Tawaran Minho membuat Jisung mengerjap, menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu bercampur antusias. “Enggak apa?”

Minho tersenyum mendengarnya.

“Santai aja. Dia baik banget, kok.”

Jisung kembali menatap senyum lembut Minho dan dadanya berdesir. Aneh. Apakah ini rasa antusias karena ada yang mendukungnya menuju kesembuhan? Rasa senang karena akhirnya ada yang mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya melangkah. Selama ini tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Dunia hanya tahu Jisung yang cerah, Jisung yang berisik tanpa ingin mengenal Jisung yang ingin mati. Sementara Minho, Minho tidak keberatan dengan Jisung yang ingin mati. Justru Minho membantu Jisung melalui hari-hari terburuknya, menjadi mataharinya.

Mungkin tetap hidup tidak sepenuhnya buruk.

.

.

.

**/ 4 /**

 

“Bagaimana kabarmu, Jisung?”

Mendengar suara Jisung yang lebih ringan di seberang entah mengapa membuat hati Minho terasa lebih ringan. Ia menduga-duga, Jisung sudah merasa lebih baik. Tetap didengarnya cerita Jisung melalui aplikasi  _ chat _ . Jisung benar-benar ke psikolog sesuai dengan sarannya. Katanya, lega karena ia tidak mendapat penghakiman. Sang psikolog benar-benar mendengarnya seperti Minho, juga memberikan beberapa saran untuk membuat keadaannya lebih baik.

Saat Jisung mengungkapkan bahwa ia berharap orang di sekitarnya sebaik Minho dan psikolognya, ia merasa tersentuh. Hal terberat yang dihadapi Jisung saat ia mengakui bahwa ia ingin bunuh diri adalah penghakiman masyarakat. Stigma. Masyarakat tidak tahu bahwa penyakit mental dapat menyerang siapapun tanpa pandang bulu, tidak pernah mau tahu. Jisung berkata bahwa salah satu ketakutannya jika mengaku adalah dihakimi tidak tahu terima kasih pada Tuhan. Sudah diperkenankan debut, sudah diberi hidup, masih juga ingin mati.

Tidak apa, kata Minho waktu itu, tidak perlu mengaku selama Jisung berusaha untuk sembuh.

Minho tidak tahu jika di seberang sana, Jisung tersenyum.

“Lebih baik.” Ada suara keresak di seberang, mungkin Jisung sedang mengatur posisi duduknya. “Minho sibuk?”

“Aku libur.”

“Mau dengar laguku?”

Minho menaikkan alis, tergelitik, “Lagu baru?

“Sebenernya buat  _ comeback _ ini. Bukan  _ title track _ , sih.” Jisung berdeham, “Tapi aku mau Minho dengar. Kalau enggak keberatan sama  _ spoiler _ , sih. Dikiiit aja.  _ Reff _ doang.”

“Boleh aja.”

Dan Jisung menyanyi di seberang. Hanya sesaat, tetapi suaranya sangat menenangkan. Minho memejamkan mata, menghayati tiap nada dan tiap kata yang dilontarkan. Jisung menulis lagu-lagunya sendiri, selalu. Seperti secuil kisah hidupnya atau mimpinya atau fragmentasi imajinasinya.

_ Blessings wait for you. _

Jisung tengah berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri dengan tulisannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari, Jihyo bertanya padanya.

“Jisung enggak apa, kan?”

Yang mana membuat Minho menoleh dan menatap heran. Terlupa jika setelah Jisung mendapatkan nomornya, tidak ada lagi telepon dari Jisung. Pemuda itu akan menelponnya saat Minho tidak sedang bekerja. Terkadang Jisung bercerita seperti biasanya (tanpa tangisan). Terkadang Jisung membicarakan hal-hal trivial seperti warna kesukaan masing-masing atau film yang ingin ditonton baru-baru ini. Atau menceritakan hal-hal acak. Minho tidak keberatan, ia mengerti bahwa Jisung butuh orang yang memahaminya dan rahasia-rahasia tergelapnya.

Mengingat Jihyo terkadang mengangkat telepon dari Jisung, wajar saja jika Jihyo bertanya-tanya akan keadaan Jisung (mengingat dari semua orang, Minho yang paling banyak mengangkat telepon dari Jisung).

“Enggak apa, kok. Kenapa Kak?”

“Dia udah lama enggak nelpon. Siapa tahu pas dia nelpon, kamu yang angkat. Jeongin sama Woojin udah bilang mereka enggak tahu.” 

“Dia telponan terus sama aku kok.”

Alis Jihyo bertaut, tatapannya pada Minho menajam.

“... apa?”

Kelepasan.

Minho tidak mengatakan apapun. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, pandangannya dialihkan pada lantai kantor yang agak berdebu. Jihyo yang sedang marah tidak boleh diganggu, terlebih marah karena kesalahan Minho sendiri. Diam-diam Minho mencuri pandang pada Jihyo. Tatapnya masih tajam menguliti. Oh.

“Minho, kamu kasih nomormu ke dia? Lewat  _ hotline _ ?”

Hanya ada anggukan lemah sebagai jawaban. Jihyo menghela napas kemudian, sebelum melangkah mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Minho.

“Aku bakal tutup mulut. Yang penting Jisung masih berjuang.” Minho menatap Jihyo. Tatapan itu lembut. “Jangan tinggalin dia.”

Sekali lagi, Minho mengangguk. Tentu saja ia tidak akan meninggalkan Jisung. Pemuda itu mungkin tidak tahu, tapi faktanya apa yang Jisung lakukan turut mengubah Minho. Yang membuat Minho memantapkan kaki menjadi operator layanan pencegah bunuh diri adalah lagu-lagu Jisung. Lagu yang menceritakan tentang berbuat baik, lagu-lagu yang menguatkan. Minho juga ingin menolong orang lain dan menguatkan mereka. Setelah ia merekomendasikan seorang psikolog pada Jisung, Minho terus berpikir dan berpikir. Ia sebenarnya dapat melakukan lebih dibandingkan menjadi pendengar, bukankah begitu? Ia juga bisa mengambil pendidikan lagi, menolong Jisung dan lebih banyak orang lagi. Langkahnya tidak berhenti setelah ia lulus kuliah. Ada banyak, begitu banyak jalan alternatif, melambai-lambai meminta untuk dipilih.

Biarpun peran seorang pendengar juga penting, tetapi bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika ia dapat bantu menyembuhkan orang-orang senasib?

“Um, Kak Jihyo? Kemarin gimana caranya Kak Chan daftar S2?”

.

.

.

Entah mengapa, perasaan Minho tak tenang.

Hari sudah larut. Jam dinding telah memberitahu bahwa malam semakin larut. Sudah mendekati dini hari dan mata Minho masih terbuka lebar (dalam hati ia bertanya, inikah rasanya menjadi Woojin Si Beruang Madu Nokturnal? Yang dibenci tidur tanpa peduli berapa banyak ia mengucap rindu?). Mungkin karena ia masih berpikir tentang keinginannya melanjutkan pendidikan. Jika sudah magister, ia bisa seperti Chan sang psikolog. Ia bisa menolong lebih banyak orang. Orang tuanya pasti mendukung langkahnya. Tapi—entahlah, ia ragu.

Atau mungkin, di saat yang sama, ia ingin menelpon Jisung.

Desakan itu tiba-tiba. Perasaannya tidak enak. Itu yang membuat Minho buru-buru meraih ponsel dan menghubungi Jisung tanpa pikir panjang.  _ Tut tut tuuut _ nada sambung telepon membuat jantungnya berpacu (entahlah, ia hanya takut, dan alam bawah sadarnya mendesak untuk menelpon Jisung  _ sekarang _ ). Saat nada sambung terputus dan telepon diangkat, Minho tanpa sadar menghela napas lega.

“Halo, Jisung?”

Dehaman terdengar di seberang. Suara Jisung terdengar agak serak. Apakah pemuda itu baru saja terlelap? Apakah Minho telah membangunkannya dengan menelpon tanpa pikir panjang? Sapaannya dibalas dengan suara serak dan keresak sebagai jeda. Minho merasa bersalah dalam diam.

“Enggak tidur?”

“Baru mau. Aku kebanyakan minum kopi. Kenapa?”

Seperti ada yang mengganjal dari nada suara Jisung di seberang. Tapi apa?

“Lusa  _ showcase _ mu, kan?”

“… iya?”

“Semangat.” Nada Minho antusias, “Jangan tidur terlalu larut, nanti capek.

Ada jeda beberapa lama hingga dipecah dengan tawa kering Jisung.

“Kamu juga, Minho.”

.

.

.

Setelah telepon dimatikan,  _ cutter _ itu meluncur dari sela jari dan menghantam lantai.

Tetes demi tetes darah mengalir. Hangat. Jisung melakukannya lagi dan ia tidak menyesal kali ini. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, tidak punya alasan mengapa ia harus menyesal. Kondisi mentalnya sedang belum sepenuhnya membaik dan salahnya juga malah memilih menjelajahi forum-forum diskusi portal berita dan menemukan sebuah utas tidak menyenangkan tentangnya. 

Jisung merasa bodoh. Kan. Untuk apa dia bertahan?

Di saat itulah ia memulai lagi. Diraihnya  _ cutter _ tanpa pikir panjang dan diciptakannya garis. Hanya karena beberapa detik, beberapa patah kata, keadaan seseorang akan berubah. Sayangnya manusia begitu kikir dalam memuji dan begitu mudah melontarkan caci maki. Tanpa tahu bahwa yang dimaki dapat melihat dan mendengar, dapat merasa sakit. Terlupa bahwa yang dimaki pun juga manusia. Segitu sulit kah berbuat baik?

Pikirannya seperti ada di dalam sebuah terowongan gelap kedap suara. Orang-orang berteriak kepadanya, tetapi tidak ada satupun suara yang tertangkap telinga. Sementara dirinya tenggelam, terkoyak oleh tekanan air, tidak bisa bernapas, orang-orang di sekitarnya beraktivitas seperti biasa. Ada yang menoleh ke arahnya, bertanya mengapa ia tidak bernapas.

Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan jika sekitarnya tidak tenggelam dan tidak tahu rasanya tenggelam?

Setelah  _ cutter _ terjatuh, Jisung memandang jauh. Matanya kosong, kontras dengan kepalanya yang seperti benang kusut. Goresan-goresannya nyeri, tapi nyeri itu seperti menamparnya dalam hening. Tak beberapa lama ia berujar tidak pada siapa-siapa. Suaranya seperti suara hewan sekarat.

“Bertahanlah sedikit lagi.”

Iya, sedikit lagi.

Jisung hanya perlu melangkah sedikit lagi. Tapi sampai kapan? Telapak kakinya telah lepuh dan letih.

.

.

.

**/ 5 /**

 

“Selamat atas  _ comeback _ Anda.”

Tepuk tangan membahana di dalam gedung. Jisung membungkuk hormat, menggenggam mikrofon erat seraya meengucapkan terima kasih. Pidato Jisung sempat tertelan sorak sorai, tetapi ekspresi wajah pemuda itu bahagia. Sangat. Bagaimana tidak senang, dengarkah sorak sorai meneriakkan nama J.One yang membahana itu?

Minho tersenyum dari bangku penonton. Tangannya bertepuk bersamaan dengan puluhan orang lainnya. Tidak banyak orang yang datang, tetapi mereka yang datang bertepuk tangan dan bersorak sekeras yang mereka bisa. Dari layar lebar, dapat dilihatnya Jisung tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit senang. Posisi Minho tidaklah dekat, bisa dibilang posisinya termasuk dalam deret belakang. Tetapi bahkan dari belakang pun, suara Jisung terdengar bagai nyanyian surga. Tiap gerak yang tampak di layar lebar, tiap ekspresi wajah, semuanya membuat napas Minho tercekat.

Dalam tiap gerak, Jisung seperti menciptakan taman bermainnya sendiri dengan aurora dan pernak-pernik cantik. Setiap gestur, setiap nada, seluruhnya  _ indah _ .

.

.

.

Selama tiga hari Jisung tidak menghubunginya.

Mungkin Jisung sibuk. Mungkin juga masih penat, mengingat kemarin ia  _ showcase _ . Idola yang sedang  _ comeback _ memiliki jadwal yang padat, terlebih Jisung yang masih harus kerja keras di dunia hiburan. Pemuda itu sempat berbicara tentang tawaran-tawaran kerja di  _ variety show _ (dia bilang, akan mengiyakannya jika kondisi mentalnya sudah agak stabil) dan tawaran muncul di  _ King of Masked Singer _ . Atau acara-acara lain yang dapat mendongkrak popularitasnya dengan jalan bersih.

Tapi itu tidak menghentikan Minho dari menelpon Jisung. Memberikan ucapan selamat tidak salah. Pikirnya, Jisung harus banyak-banyak mendengarkan apresiasi dan tutup kuping sementara dari hujatan-hujatan keji. Telepon diangkat. Untunglah. Jisung masih ada.

“Halo, Jisung?”

Tidak ada suara. Hanya ada keresak-keresak samar di seberang. Mungkin Jisung sedang sibuk dan hanya dapat mendengar suaranya. Atau apa. Minho tidak ingin berspekulasi macam-macam.

“Aku sudah nonton  _ showcase _ mu.  _ You did great _ .”

Teringat akan betapa indah suara Jisung, betapa indah penampilan Jisung, dan hatinya menghangat lagi.

“Kau tahu? Aku ingin menonton penampilanmu lagi dan lagi. Besok kau masih tampil di acara  _ music shows _ kan? Akan kutonton dari televisi.” Dijeda lagi, “Aku gagal mendapatkan tiket  _ fansign _ mu minggu ini, tapi aku dapat buat minggu depan.”

Masih belum ada jawaban. Minho belum selesai berbicara.

“Terus aku cuma mau bilang kalau kamu inspirasiku. Aneh, ya?” Minho tertawa kecil. Tidak ada yang menyambut tawanya di seberang. “Tapi serius, loh. Waktu itu aku baru lulus kuliah dan aku denger lagumu dari  _ Melon _ . Aku sebenernya dengar satu album debutmu dan hatiku tersentuh.” Helaan napas. Matanya terasa panas. “Setelah tahu kamu sakit, aku entah kenapa malu. Kamu sakit, tapi kamu masih sempetin buat nolong orang lain.”

Bibir Minho melengkungkan senyum lembut. Jisung tidak tahu.

“Jadi bertahanlah hidup, ya, Jisung?”

.

.

.

Jisung mendengar semuanya.

Di tangannya bukan  _ cutter _ , melainkan utas tali yang siap mencumbu leher. Tali tambang itu telah tergantung di atas langit-langit asrama (tempat Jisung teratas, dengan kuda-kuda yang terpampang demi keperluan estetika, haruskah Jisung senang?). Jisung sudah lelah, tidakkah mereka kasihan? Ia ingin bertemu teman lama, ingin hidup tenang di tempat yang lebih kekal. Tidakkah mereka paham?

Cara tercepat untuk mati adalah dengan menggunakan senjata api, ditembakkan langsung ke dalam batok kepala, menembus otak dan akhirnya selesai. Sayangnya Korea Selatan melarang penggunaan senjata api untuk masyarakat sipil. Gantung diri tidaklah membuat mati selama itu, ada beberapa jeda menyakitkan sebelum ia benar-benar mati. Tapi ia pikir, opsi ini lebih pasti dibandingkan meracuni diri atau memotong nadi.

Ia akan benar-benar mati.

Senang? Jisung tetap merasa letih.

Tangannya sedang memegang tali begitu telepon dari Minho datang. Dijawabnya dan telepon disetel pada mode  _ loudspeaker _ . Jisung tidak ingin berkata apapun, tetapi ia ingin mendengar suara Minho sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Sampai untai demi untai kata dari mulut Minho di seberang sana membuat tangannya gemetar, membuat tali di tangannya dilepaskan dan Jisung perlahan turun hingga kakinya menyentuh lantai.

Minho ingin melihatnya.

Dan Jisung ingin Minho melihatnya esok, dan esoknya lagi, dan esoknya lagi hingga salah satu dari mereka berdua letih. Bagaimana caranya itu terjadi jika ia mati?

Jisung terduduk dan menangis sekencang yang ia bisa.

.

.

Ada yang mengetuk pintu apartemen Minho di malam hari.

Saat Minho melangkah membukanya, Jisung langsung memeluknya erat. Pemuda itu terisak. Tubuhnya gemetaran, Minho memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. Memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun dan menunggu Jisung siap untuk mulai bertutur. Pemuda itu memeluknya seakan ia seutas tali yang digunakan untuk menyelamatkan diri dari jurang terdalam di bumi. Seerat itu. Sebergantung itu.

“Aku di asramaku.” Jisung berbicara. Suaranya masih serak, hidungnya masih sengau akibat air mata dan lendir hidung, “Aku hampir bunuh diri. Aku benar-benar serius ingin mati.”

Jantungnya mencelos. Napas Minho sempat tertahan biarpun ia berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Apakah Jisung sadar jika tangannya gemetar?

“Lalu?”

“Aku mendengar suaramu menelpon. Dan aku berhenti.”

Minho kemudian balas mendekap Jisung erat, mengantarkannya pada sebuah pelukan yang menenangkan. Kepala Jisung tengah kacau malam ini, Minho mengerti. Opsi terbaik adalah memberikannya pelukan hangat dan membiarkannya bercerita sebanyak apapun yang ia inginkan. Membiarkan Jisung tahu bahwa Jisung itu dicintai dan keberadaannya sangat berarti. Sekecil apapun itu. Bukankah tidak ada manusia yang tidak memiliki makna di dunia ini?

Samar-samar, Minho dapat mendengar Jisung berkata dengan suara serak.

“Terima kasih.” [***]


End file.
